


I'm Rubber, You're Glue

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Creativitwins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Gore, Pain, Remus is a little shit because he cares, Roman Angst, Roman Sanders is not okay, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Talk about Fading, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Remus and Roman have always been connected, seeing as they're two halves of a whole, but they've grown apart since Remus was sent to live in the dark.Still, when Remus starts finding bruises and cuts all over his body, especially once Roman's door starts turning grey, he figures it's time to pay his brother a real visit. However much is left of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoopsie Doodles, I hurt them again

It started with the chest pain.

It wasn't pleasant, by any means, but it's not excruciating. With as much weird shit as Remus eats, he figured it was probably some kind of food poisoning. ….again. He regrets nothing.

Well, that's what he thought the first time. But then the pain kept happening.

The pain comes and goes throughout the day. Sometimes in his chest, sometimes in his legs, sometimes dull, sometimes sharp. He was fairly used to it by now. Sometimes, though more and more rarely as the years passed, there would be days or even weeks without pain at all. But whenever it came back, it came heavily, and with an intense feeling of guilt that drove him to his knees.

For the past three days, the pain was nearly constant, and then it suddenly stopped. He wasn't exactly sure why that worried him more than the pain itself, but he prayed that it had nothing to do with how Roman’s bright red door was fading and cracking to a dull grey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the stinky man

“Remus?”

“Remus??”

“Remus!”

Remus blinked and shook his head, looking up at Deceit, who looked oddly concerned.

“Sorry, Dand-Dee-lion, did you say something?”

“Jesus, you’re worse than your brother. I asked what was wrong with your face.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, that’s rude. What’s wrong with your face?”

“...Holy shit. I’m talking about that cut on your cheek, smartass. Have you been trying to eat nails, again?”

“What cut?” Remus summoned a mirror and looked, finding a long slice on his cheek.

“Alright, that’s enough. I’ll be in the imagination.”

“You didn’t even finish your dinner!”

Remus sighed and summoned a mustard bottle, pouring his soup into it.

“You’re disgusting.”

“Love you, too, Snakey. See ya tomorrow, don’t get gangrene!”

“Don't wha- Ugh, nevermind. Try not to die, again, Remus.”

“No promises!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should be afraid


	3. Chapter 3

Roman had, in his own opinion, one redeeming quality. He always put others before himself.

And that's why he waited until after everyone else had gone to bed to let his walls down and let out the sobs that had built up in him over the past week.

Usually he'd keep these outbursts in his room, but he didn't have it in him to move. At least he made sure no one would hear him. 

"Princey?"

Shit.

"Ah, Virgil. Good morning!"

He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Roman, it's three AM."

"So it is…"

Virgil sat down next to him, watching Roman closely.

"What's this about, Ro? You were fine just a few hours ago."

"Virgil, please don't pretend to care. I know you hate me."

"You do?"

"Yes. You all do, you're just the worst liar. I'm not mad, though. I understand. I'm loud, obnoxious, brash. I appreciate that you all try to include me, but you don't have to. Hell, I hate myself more than any of you ever will."

"What if I could help you?"

"What?"

"I said. What if I could help you? I can teach you how to be less… uh… extra. If you want. "

"That would be… amazing. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Like, really, don't mention it. And go to bed, you look like an uncool mess."

"Very funny."

"I try. Goodnight, Princey."

Remus frowned at the bruise that randomly appeared on his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ooooh oh! Everything about you is just terrible."

Roman rubs his arm, watching Virgil sing to himself, pulling clothes from Roman's closet and tossing them onto the floor.

"Ooooh oh! Everything about you makes me wanna die!"

"Jesus Christ."

"What did you say, Roman?"

"Oh, that's the next line to that song. You know, be more chill? The musical you were singing?"

"Never heard of it. Jesus, Roman, how many of these sashes do you have?"

"Oh, twelve. One for-"

"One."

Virgil summoned a trash can and tossed his sashes in.

"One for special occasions, that's it."

"Special occasions? But that's my normal outfit!"

"Yep, and that's step two. That outfit is the farthest thing from normal. How is anyone supposed to take you seriously when you dress like an air headed prince every day?"

"But… I am a prince."

"...Sure, whatever. Anywaaays," he tossed a red sweater with the lion king cast on it and a pair of black jeans onto the bed. "Go change. This is your new outfit."

"Won't we get in copyright trouble for that? "

"We can talk about the sweater later, just go change you Prince Charming wannabe."

Roman picked up the clothes and walked towards the bathroom, hearing the trash can rustle as more and more and more of his clothing was thrown into it. 

But whatever it takes to get the others to like him, right? 

...Right?

"Your ticks and fidgets are persistent, and your charm is nonexistent, fix your vibe then fix some more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs*


	5. Chapter 5

"This is so cringey, why would you even keep this? "

Roman came back into his room to find Virgil rifling through his notebook with his feet on Roman's desk. 

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"...I do. "

"What was that? "

"I do!"

"Good, I thought so. Now, you need to work on ideas that Thomas can actually use."

"Well, I figured we could-"

"Trust me, everything in that book is trash. I'll call you when dinner's ready, you work on that. "

"I guess… bye?"

Virgil slammed the door shut without a word.

~~~~~

Remus hissed at the bruise that formed on his shoulder, pushing through the barrier to the light side of the imagination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas please, content


End file.
